


Memories, Where'd Yo- Oh...

by PanicintheTARDIS



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicintheTARDIS/pseuds/PanicintheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honey is for bees, silly bear. Besides there's jelly beans everywhere! It's not what it seems in the land of dreams. Don't worry your head, just go to sleep..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories, Where'd Yo- Oh...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I had to re-post this because I tried to edit it and then fucked something up :/

"Honey is for bees, silly bear. Besides, there's jellybeans everywhere! It's not what it seems in the land of dreams. Don't worry your head, just go to sleep..."By the time Brendon finishes singing,  his daughter is sound asleep, her dark hair fanning out on the pillow underneath her head, and the corner of her mouth turned upwards after hearing her favourite lullaby sung over the soothing pitter-patter of rain against her window. He stands up and tiptoes out of the room so as not to wake her, pausing to look back at her before pulling the door to. He leaves it so a crack of light can still get in and she's not completely in the dark.

When he gets downstairs, he goes straight to the kitchen where he finds Sarah making the tea. She has her back turned, and she's looking out of the window into the garden, where Bogart and Penny are playing in the rain, so Brendon gently grabs her waist and spins her around. He presses the tip of his nose to the tip of hers and stares into the mischievous, blue eyes he'd fallen in love with. Those beautiful, tricksy eyes that shift like clouds, always as if they're hiding something she doesn't want to show you just yet. Those eyes he never thinks he'll ever tire of looking into. "Melody's fast asleep," he says, smiling and pulling back to press a kiss to the place where his nose was just resting. "Fancy a snuggle, Mrs. Urie?" He raises his eyebrows at her, making her giggle and reply: "Why, of course, Mr. Urie!" 

With his cup in one hand, he offers her his other arm in a gentlemanly fashion. She extends her hand elegantly, and places it on the crook of his elbow. Brendon's feminine side may or may not be on show as he compliments her on how nice her painted nails look against the blue flannel of his dressing-gown. Just like that, stopping only to let the dogs in, they make their way up the stairs to bed, both careful not to spill any tea.

Once they're completely situated, Brendon on his side of the bed, and Sarah on hers, their legs intertwine, they prop their shoulders up on pillows, and they both start reading and sipping their drinks. The heavenly silence is only broken every once and a while by the crisp sound of one of them turning a page of their book. 

Ten minutes into it though, the sound of the doorbell makes them both jump. Brendon, being his normal, clumsy self, spills tea down his shirt. "Who would that be at this time of night?" Sarah wonders. She frowns, puts  her book down in her lap and looks over at the clock which displays the time of 23:19pm. "Stay there, love. I'll go and see." Brendon kisses her on the cheek, before throwing the covers off himself, standing up, changing his shirt, and putting his pyjama pants back on. He makes his way down the stairs, only slightly preoccupied by who might be calling at their door at this hour. Brendon assures himself that it must just be one of the neighbours in need of something or other. He can see the silhouette of a tall, male figure through the warped-glass of their front door, illuminated by the street lamps behind him. This man is either bald, or has been out in the rain for so long that his hair is stuck to his head. Brendon opens the door and the shock that hits him nearly makes him gasp out loud. Standing on his doorstep is Ryan Ross: the man pretty much no-one has seen in person for 3 years and 5 months (not that he's counting). 

What?!

Brendon looks him over and is right about one thing: Ryan has obviously been walking in the rain because his long, unkept hair is plastered to his neck and the sides of head. His normally honey brown eyes are red and bloodshot, and currently pointed at Brendon, staring blankly. They are circled by dark, purple-y shadows, and through the transparent skin of his eyelids, the veins are painfully red and obvious. Ryan's skin is unnaturally pale, and his slim and willowy figure isn't natural-looking either. He looks gaunt, like he hasn't eaten for days. Brendon watches as he raises his hand and rubs both of his eyes, and he cant help but open the door and gesture for Ryan to enter. Ryan picks up the soaking rucksack from at his feet and walks through the hearth of the Urie household, for the first time ever. Ryan frowns and looks down at himself, looking dazed, as if only just noticing the state he's in, he looks around the room and then finally looks back at Brendon. Ryan opens his mouth and takes a breath as if to say something, but before he can, he's overcome by a violent coughing fit. He coughs and coughs until he's bent over himself, making him look even more fragile than he did before.

"Oh, come on, Ryan, come on, come with me." When Ryan straightens up, eyes watering, Brendon puts a hand on his back and guides him into the living room and over to the couch, gesturing for him to sit down.   "Let me go and get you a glass of water," he says, and he backs out of the room.

Ryan is staring glassily at the carpet when he comes back. "Ryan?" Brendon puts a hand gently on his shoulder to get his attention. "You drink this. I'm going to go upstairs and tell Sarah it's you, okay?" Ryan nods, wearily. Brendon turns and walks out of the room, making sure he's completely out of sight before he sprints as quietly as up to the bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time.

In the bedroom, Sarah has resumed her reading, but she puts the book down on the bedside table as Brendon comes through the door and kneels down next to her side of the bed. From his position on the floor, Brendon puts his arms around her waist, lays his head on her chest, and looks up at her. They sit there in silence for a minute or two, before Sarah, sensing something's not right, starts carding her fingers through his hair and asks: "Who is it, babe?" Brendon pulls away, sits back on his heels and hides his face in his hands. He sighs. Then he hears the rustling of sheets as Sarah gets out of bed and kneels down next to him on the floor. She puts her arms around his shoulders and kisses his temple, humming soothingly, before getting up again and leaving the room. Brendon hears the top stair creak as she steps on it, telling him that she's going downstairs, and he gets up and follows her.

Sarah is standing in the doorway to the living room, looking in at Ryan. Brendon goes over and sees him asleep, slumped down in his seat, one arm curled into his chest, and his head resting on his other arm which is thrown over the arm of the couch. Brendon smiles at Ryan's hair, noticing how it's starting to frizz already after being in the warmth of the house for all of 10 minutes. The smile slides of his face though, when he sees Ryan's, his eyebrows knitted together, frowning even in sleep. He sighs again, turning back to Sarah, who opens her arms for him to hug her, but even her warm, comforting hug can't take away the feeling of dread sinking is his chest. 

"Come on, B, I'm still up for that snuggle, if you are!" She says it like it's alright if he isn't. 

"Of course I am," he replies. "Just hang on a second." He goes in to the hallway and to the cupboard, where he pulls out a spare blanket. 

"Just so he doesn't get too cold," he says to her, laying it over Ryan's shoulders, and tucking it around his sides like he would do with Melody.

"Of course," she says, smiling at him lovingly. "Come on, bed now. We'll have to get up early tomorrow to properly introduce Melody to her Uncle Ryan."

"Don't be too hasty, Sarah," Brendon sighs yet again. "We don't even know what happened to him, for how long he's staying, or anything about anything about him at the moment. No-one does! He's been a fucking **hermit**  for the last three years!"  Brendon's raising his voice a little too much, so Sarah tugs him out into the hallway. She turns off the living room light, but leaves the lamp on so Ryan isn't in total darkness.

"Don't get too worked up, babe," she tries to soothe him, "it'll be fine, you'll see. I know how much he meant to you, and I'm pretty sure he still means that much now. We'll just take it as it comes and hope for the best." Sarah's mouth turns upwards, in that not-quite-a-smile kind of way. 

"Okay," Brendon concedes. His shoulders slump for a moment, but then he wraps an arm around her waist and kisses the side of her head. "Let's go snuggle." 

 

However much later, in bed with his wife, surrounded by darkness, Brendon lays awake. They're wrapped tight around each other, to the point of not knowing whose limbs belong to who, but Brendon's mind isn't in his head. It's back in 2009, replaying and making him relive, for the umpteenth time, that painfully unforgettable last night in South Africa. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon :3


End file.
